Ce n'est pas de la jalousie Ou peut-être que si
by Emma0406
Summary: Shinobu accueille son correspondant Australien, Nathan,le temps d'une semaine. Sauf que ce dernier n'a pas que de bonnes intentions ,et il le fait bien comprendre à Miyagi... Que faire,face à la jalousie ? OS ! [Réécrit]


_******Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages de Junjou Terrorist appartiennent à Shungiku Nakamura que j'admire beaucoup pour nous avoir permis de découvrir son univers, et de nous permettre d'écrire sur ce qui fait aujourd'hui entièrement partie de notre vie ! [Ode à l'amour du yaoi x) ]_

******Note **: Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est mon premier OS yaoi, mon premier lemon, et la première œuvre que je publie ici ! Bref, c'est l'OS de toutes les premières fois !

Dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez, si certaine chose sont maladroites, si vous apercevez des fautes d'orthographe, merci de m'en faire part ! :)

Si une histoire du type a déjà était écrite, je ne suis au courant de rien ! ^^

Vis à vis du titre, je n'avais pas d'idées, j'espère qu'il reflète un peu l'OS, je n'en suis pas convaincu...

Bonne lecture !

EDIT : Revu et réécrite ! J'espère que cette seconde version sera encore plus plaisante !

* * *

**__****Ce n'est pas de la jalousie. Ou peut-être que si.**

* * *

You Miyagi, 35 ans, professeur à l'Université M. Aujourd'hui, je rend visite à mon voisin, accessoirement aussi mon petit-ami. Il m'a « invité » à lui rendre visite, au téléphone. Nous ne nous voyons pas souvent, alors que nous habitons juste à côté. C'est surtout que j'ai un boulot prenant, que j'affectionne énormément.

A côté de tout ça, je fais des recherches, et apprécie particulièrement ___Matsuo Bashō_,à qui je dois ma réussite aujourd'hui.

Je suis devant sa porte, et je sonne. Presque immédiatement on m'ouvre.

-Ah, enfin, tu es en retard !

Que de mots doux dans sa bouche…

-Bonjour Shinobu, je suis aussi ravi de te voir !

-Humpf… Tu aurais pu te dépêcher, nous t'attendons depuis au moins 10 minutes, me dit-il, en se dirigeant vers le salon.

-Nous ? Demandais-je, en retirant mes chaussures.

Je me dirigea à sa suite, et vit en arrivant dans le salon une personne qu'il me semblait déjà avoir vu. M'apercevant, elle se leva et vint à moi, tout sourire.

-Hello, je suis Nathan, le correspondant de Shinobu, me dit-il avec un fort accent, nous nous sommes déjà rencontré si je puis dire, il y a quelque temps.

Des images me revinrent en tête, où je forçais Shinobu à monter dans ma voiture par exemple…

-Yes, me too. I remember.

Il me sourit une nouvelle fois, aimablement. Je fis de même. Pourtant, une sensation étrange, de méfiance, s'installa en moi. Je ne le sentais pas lui ...

Shinobu revint avec des boissons, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il avait quitté la pièce. Nous prîmes place, et le silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Shinobu se décide et commence à parler :

-Donc je pense que tu te souviens de Nathan Miyagi ?

-Hum.

-Oh, vous ne vous appelez pas « You » ? intervint le correspondant.

-Si si, répondit-je.

-Au Japon, ce n'est pas comme en Australie Nathan. Ce n'est pas que nous ne sommes pas… proches, mais on s'appelle plus par les prénoms en privé, quand nous sommes seuls avec la personne... C'est une marque de respect aussi. Moi, c'est juste que j'ai l'habitude de « Miyagi », rien de plus...

-Oh, Okay .

Je ne dis rien, n'en voyant pas l'utilité. Cela ne me dérangeait pas, je n'y pensais même pas habituellement.

-Je reprends. Tu te souviens de lui, bien. Il va rester une semaine en fait, afin de perfectionner son Japonais.

-Et où va-t-il loger ?

-Ici.

Je resta stoïque,mais bouillonais déjà à l'intérieur. Je croisa les bras et dis :

-Depuis quand est-ce prévu ?

-Un mois.

-Et tu n'as pas eu l'idée de m'en parler ?!

-Tu n'as qu'à passer me voir plus souvent !

-Oh, mais j'ai du travail moi !

- Ça ne t'empêche pas de venir, au moins un peu ! Même quelques minutes !

-Tu n'as qu'à le faire toi !

Ça y est, c'est repartit. Je jeta un coup d'œil au correspondant qui pour le coup ne souriait plus et semblait mal à l'aise. Je reporta mon attention sur Shinobu, qui marmonnait dans sa barbe, les bras croisés.

-Et pourquoi je suis ici du coup ? Aboyais-je

-Si ça te dérange, tu n'as qu'à partir !

-Très bien, si c'est ce que tu souhaites, dis-je froidement

Je me leva en vitesse, arrivé dans l'entrée je pris mes chaussures et ouvrit la porte.

-Oh Miyagi !

___**Clac**_

Voilà ma réponse. Arrivé devant chez moi, je sortis mes clés et entrai.

___**Clac**_

Je m'affala dans mon canapé et desserra ma cravate. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ça se passe comme ça ? Je me pris la tête dans les mains, sentant une migraine pointer. Nous étions tous les deux beaucoup trop fiers, et pour le coup, j'étais horriblement... jaloux ? Et dire que je l'avais laissé avec l'autre, imbécile que je suis. Demain, j'irais voir Shinobu, en tant qu'adulte avisé, et on s'expliquerait. Ainsi, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Oui, je ferais ça...

* * *

Le petit salopard, espèce de…

Je contemplais de ma fenêtre Nathan, collé-serré avec Shinobu. Juste un correspondant hein ? Il le fait exprès, j'en suis sûr ! … Shinobu ne rit pas comme ça avec moi…

C'est décidé que je pris mon manteau, mon écharpe et sortit de chez moi. Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, je tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, pour les voir de justesse au croisement de la rue. Il y avait un monde fou, encore plus que d'habitude. Nous étions le week-end, et il faisait un beau soleil, ce qui expliquait tout.

Je me mis à leur suite, marchant d'un pas rapide, mais veillant à ce qu'ils ne m'aperçoivent pas.

S'il s'amusait autant avec ce gars, qu'il me le dise simplement, et je le laisserais partir. Je sais très bien qu'à un moment ou à un autre, ça arrivera. Shinobu ne va sans doute pas passer sa vie avec un vieux croûton comme moi ! En tous cas, il mérite mieux …

Il a bien chamboulé ma vie ce gosse !

Je vois bien que ça ne va pas trop entre nous deux, d'abord, nous sommes deux hommes, et puis, il y a cet écart d'âge,qui est vraiment important… Je ne peux pas continuer à le retenir comme ça…

Voyant Shinobu rentrer dans une épicerie, je sortis de mes pensées. Nathan était resté à l'extérieur. Parfait.

Je repris ma marche, et feignant un air surpris, je dis :

-Nathan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Oh, j'attends Shinobu.

Toujours son accent pourrit.

-Oh, il est là ?

-Oui.

Silence je repris :

-D'ailleurs, je m'excuse pour hier et…

-Oh, don't worry ! Je m'occupe de Shinobu, me répondit-il, avec un grand sourire.

L'agacement me prit instantanément. Il a vraiment un don celui-là.

-De toutes façons, vous l'aurez remarqué, on s'amuse beaucoup ensemble. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas avec vous. Ne pensez pas qu'il serait bien mieux avec moi ?

-Et de quel droit te permets-tu de me dire ça?

-Eh bien, vous ne pouvez sans doute pas comprendre. Nous n'avons pas le même âge, ni les mêmes centres d'intérêts...

-Et encore une fois, de quel droit te permets-tu d'exprimer des avis sur moi ?

-Je ne fais que constater...

-Et que peux-tu constater ? Tu ne sais rien !

-Oh, détrompez-vous... Vous savez, Shinobu serait bien mieux en Australie... avec moi. Là-bas, nous n'aurions pas besoin de nous cacher, car les gens acceptent beaucoup mieux les relations entre hommes. Et puis, rendez-vous à l'évidence, vous êtes trop différent, rien que par cette différence d'âge. Que valez-vous face à la jeunesse ?

Un sourire moqueur en coin apparût sur son visage. Ce fût trop. Ce sourire détestable, ses paroles bien accentuées, et la... jalousie, qui me rongeais…

Je le pris par le col, et le suréleva quelque peu, le mettant bien en face de moi. Son visage tiqua sur le coup de la surprise, et je vis un peu de peur s'installer dans ses yeux, mais ils gardaient cette lueur de défi.

- Shinobu est à moi, compris ?

- Pour l'instant…

Je leva mon poing, et lui en flanqua une. Il prit le coup sans rien dire, et releva la tête vers moi, visiblement en colère. Les passants s'arrêtèrent autour de nous, sans agir. Et il continuait de me défier, comme si ce coup avait renforcé sa confiance en lui. J'allais recommencer quand…

-Miyagi !

Je tourna la tête pour voir Shinobu foncé sur moi, et me séparer de l'autre.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! Hier déjà, et là encore ! Tu me suis en plus ?!

- Je ne te suis pas, je me baladais ! dis-je en envoyant Nathan, que je tenais encore, un peu plus loin, ce qui le fit rencontrer le sol. Et je suis tombé sur ton _très cher_ correspondant, accentuant bien mes mots.

Pitoyable. Et menteur avec ça, pensais-je, peu fier.

- J'aimerai qu'on s'explique Miyagi ! Pas maintenant, mais ce soir, et en privé ! Il dit cela, baissant d'un ton en lançant des regards noirs aux passants, bien trop curieux.

Je réfléchis un instant. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. M'expliquer avec lui nous permettraient de nous réconcilier peut-être ? Il fallait que nous ayons une bonne discution, pour que tout se remette en ordre, sans les perturbations de son correspondant... Et comme il sera chez moi... Oui, ainsi je le garderai pour moi, tout à moi… Loin de ce Nathan…

- D'accord, dis-je, rejoins-moi ce soir chez moi, vers 19h30 ça te va ?

- Euh… Ok .

Jetant un dernier regard noir à l'Australien, je partis, alors que Shinobu l'aidait à se relever.

___Mes résolutions ne tenaient jamais, oui..._

* * *

___**Tic tac, Tic tac…**_

Le bruit de l'horloge résonnait dans ma tête, telle une sentence prête à tomber.

J'étais assis dans mon canapé, la tête posé sur mes mains jointes. J'attendais.

- Raaaah…

Je m'affala littéralement. Ma tête me lançait douloureusement. Cela faisait bien 3 heures que j'étais assis là, me tracassant sur ma future conversation avec Shinobu. D'un côté, j'avais fait preuve d'une jalousie excessive, mais de l'autre, il ne m'avait parlé de rien. Et son correspondant avait très clairement exprimé son souhait de me voler Shinobu.

Mais voilà, je m'étais toujours dis que je laisserais Shinobu partir quand ce serait le moment, et aujourd'hui, je n'en étais pas capable. Toujours à clamer que je suis adulte, sauf qu'au final, je ne sais pas agir comme tel. Foutu gamin, il a chamboulé toute mon existence !

Je suis fou de lui, je ne le dirais pas autrement. Il me fait perdre tous mes moyens, je ne me reconnaît même plus ! Et maintenant, j'ai peur, peur de ce qui va arriver. J'ai peur de le perdre, d'être une nouvelle fois détruit, dévasté. Et je le savais putain ! Je le savais, et j'ai sauté à pieds joints …

* * *

___**Ding Dong !**_

Je me réveilla en sursaut. Je m'étais endormi.

___**Ding Dong !**_

Je me leva rapidement, et rajusta mes habits. Il était l'heure.

Je me dirigea vers la porte, et l'ouvrit fermement. Il était bien là. Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire, là, tout de suite ? Parler, ou agir, à l'évidence, mais je resta là, à l'observer. Il ne portait pas de manteau, qui tout à l'heure couvrait une tenue décontracté, jean simple avec T-shirt blanc.

Je nus le temps de plus réfléchir à la question, car Shinobu entra, se déchaussa prestement et se dirigea vers le salon, sans mot dire. Au moins, la question était réglée. Je referma la porte, et partis à sa suite.

Chacun de nous s'assit dans un canapé, face à face.

Je l'observa un peu plus, et il me parut bien fatigué. Son beau visage... Enfin son visage était un peu plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumée, et ses yeux étaient encadrés de cernes. Avant que je ne le détaille plus, il prit la parole :

-Miyagi, je vais être direct : pourquoi as-tu donc frappé Nathan ?!

Entendre son prénom dans sa bouche me déplût fortement,mais il fallait que nous parlions …

Il voulait être direct, j'allais aussi être très franc.

Je pris une grande inspiration, et me lança :

-Déjà, tu ne m'as parlé de rien et… Non, ne parle pas, écoute-moi jusqu'au bout, s'il te plaît Shinobu, dis-je, voyant qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Donc, on ne se voit déjà pas énormément, mais alors si tu commences à ne pas me dire des choses aussi importante, c'est mauvais pour nous deux !

-Mais…

-Non, chut ! Après, j'étais jaloux, oui, jaloux, rajoutais-je, voyant son expression interloquée. Puis, je vous ai aperçu vous baladant, collé-serré, ce qui n'a fait que l'exacerber. J'ai ensuite eu une petite discussion avec ton charmant ami, qui m'a très clairement fait comprendre qu'il voulait te prendre à moi.

-Me prendre ?! intervint-il, les yeux grands ouverts de stupeur.

-Oui. Je n'ai pas trop supporté. Shinobu, j'ai été franc avec toi. Tu es jeune, et il est bien vrai qu'il te conviendrait beaucoup mieux que moi, et même si ça me tuerais que tu m'abandonnes, je préférerais que tu vives avec lui plutôt qu'avec un vieillard, jaloux de surcroît, comme moi.

Je me tus, attendant une réaction de sa part, qui ne vint pas. Il avait le visage baissé, couvert par ses cheveux, et donc invisible à mes yeux.

-Shinobu ?

Ce dernier se leva, pour venir se poser à côté de moi. Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je me répéta :

-Shinobu ?

Et enfin, il prit la parole :

-Tu sais Miyagi, je ne t'ai rien dis, car comme tu l'as déjà fais remarqué, nous ne nous voyons que très peu, et je savais que ça nous refroidirais. J'ai toujours reporté le moment où je te le dirais, et au final je n'ai rien dit. Je m'en suis voulu, et le jour J, avec ma fierté mal placée, j'ai aggravé les choses… Je suis… désolé. Vraiment.

Je ne dis rien, presque hypnotisé par ses paroles, et il continua :

-Ensuite, lors de cette sortie, le fait qu'il me colle comme cela ne me paraît pas bizarre. En Australie, et dans beaucoup de pays, il est normal d'être ainsi entre amis. Au Japon, ce n'est pas pareil, c'est pour ça que ça peut paraître étrange. Le fait que tu me dises que Nathan ait des sentiments pour moi… J'ai vraiment du mal à y croire, pour moi, c'est juste un très bon ami, mais... j'y crois quand même car c'est toi qui me le dit Miyagi. Car j'ai entièrement confiance en toi. Car je… je t'aime ! Je pensais que tu avais oublié toutes ces idées, mais à priori non. Il faut que tu te mettes en tête que je ne te lâcherais pas, surtout après avoir autant galérer à t'avoir. Ne doute plus de ça, ne doute plus de mes sentiments envers toi, ne doute plus de moi Miyagi…

Je le scruta. Il me suppliait de ses yeux inquiets. Comment pourrais-je lui résister de toute façon ? J'avais déjà perdu depuis longtemps…

Il s'approcha de moi, et je sentis son souffle sur mes lèvres, m'enivrant de son odeur.

-Miyagi… promets-moi…

-Je te promet de faire de mon mieux…

Et je posa mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles se mouvèrent ensemble, se reconnaissant, se redécouvrant. Nous tombâmes allongés sur le canapé, et je passa mes jambes autour de lui pour ne pas l'écraser. Le baiser ne s'était pas achevé, comme si nous étions collés, s'attirant l'un vers l'autre. Je passa ma langue sur ses lèvres, lui demandant l'accès. Dans un gémissement, il ouvrit la bouche, et elle vint immédiatement trouver sa jumelle. Elles entamèrent un balais endiablé, où chacune cherchait à dominer l'autre. Finalement, Shinobu perdit ce combat. Il passa ses bras autour de mon cou. J'ouvris les yeux, pour voir une vision qui me sembla idyllique. Shinobu s'offrait totalement à moi, dans une vision de pur délice.

Je le voulais tant, je voulais le faire mien, y laisser ma marque, prouvant que j'étais le seul à le posséder, le seul à en avoir le droit…

J'interrompis le baiser pour descendre vers son cou, tout en défaisant sa chemise. Il émit un gémissement des plus délicieux.

-Miyagi… Ah !

Je me sentis durcir de plus en plus, perdant le contrôle. Et cela devenait une trop délicieuse habitude. Je le marqua d'un magnifique suçon, avant d'amorcer une descente vers ses tétons, déjà si durs… J'en lécha un, puis le suçota légèrement, avant de le mordiller, alors que ma main s'occupait de l'autre, faisant s'agiter mon partenaire de plus en plus. Je voulais le voir crier, le faire monter au septième ciel...

Je descendis plus bas, ma langue traçant un sillon humide le long de son torse. Je dégrafa habilement les boutons de son pantalon, ma langue au niveau de son nombril, entrant et sortant rapidement, mimant l'acte future.

-Anh ! Miyagi, dépêches-toi ...

Encouragé par mon amant, je descendis encore, lui enlevant son pantalon. Je me releva un peu, et fis passer mon t-shirt au dessus de ma tête, l'envoyant balader je ne sais où. Je regarda le boxer où Shinobu était très à l'étroit… Je décida de jouer un peu avec lui, frôlant juste du bout des doigts sa verge tendu à travers le dernier rempart qui m'en séparait.

-Ah !

Je continua mon petit manège, ravis de l'effet qu'il provoquait chez Shinobu.

-Mi- Miyagi !

-Quoi ? Dis-je, presque innocemment.

-S'il te plaît…

Je libéra son sexe, honteusement dressé.

-Que veut-tu que je fasse ? Demandais-je, en passant très légèrement mes doigts dessus.

Il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'il ne me réponde :

-Ta… bouche… prends-moi… dans ta bouche !

J'accèda immédiatement à sa demande, le prenant le plus profond que je pus. Il hoqueta alors que je commençais à le lécher lascivement sur toute sa longueur. Je suçota son gland, sentant déjà quelques gouttes de son liquide préliminaire sur ma langue. Il poussa de lents et délicieux soupirs, ne faisant qu'accentuer mon désir propre. Que ce garçon pouvait être érotique, et dire qu'il le faisait inconsciemment...

Je le repris entièrement en bouche, entament de rapides vas-et-viens au plus profond de ma gorge. Ce ne fus plus des soupirs qu'il émit, mais de vrais gémissements. Encouragé, j'accélérai la cadence, qui accentuèrent ces doux sons.

-Hum, ha… Miyagi, je… je vais v… Je viens !

Il se libéra dans ma bouche, et je pris le soin d'avaler tout, n'appréciant pas forcément le goût amer.

Je me releva vers lui, enlevant mon pantalon et mon boxer, nous laissant tous les deux comme au premier jour. Shinobu haletait, déjà renversé du plaisir que je lui avais procuré. Mais c'était loin d'être terminé…

Je monta jusqu'à ses lèvres, l'embrassant, lui faisant se goûter. Ma main alla titiller son membre pour le réveiller à nouveau, et la deuxième commença à le préparer pour me recevoir. J'entra un doigt facilement, qu'il ne remarqua même pas. Je fis suivre un deuxième, et commença des mouvements doux de cisailles pour étirer l'anneau de chair, pour les accélérer ensuite. Shinobu attendit, la tête tourné, évitant de me regarder, gêné malgré qu'il soit habitué à ce rituel. Lorsque j'en entra un troisième, il grimaça un peu. Il était toujours si serré… Je les bougea d'abord doucement, puis plus violemment. Il tourna finalement la tête, en commençant à haleter, réclamant un baiser comme je le compris. Je posa mes lèvres délicatement sur les siennes, l'embrassant très chastement, contrastant avec la position dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Au bout d'un moment, il commença à bouger inconsciemment ses hanches dessus. J'allais finir ce que je faisais lorsqu'il parla :

-Miyagi, ce… c'est bon, je suis prêt… Viens... Il chuchota tellement la fin de sa phrase que j'eu du mal à l'entendre.

Il détourna une nouvelle fois la tête et ferma les yeux. Ce fût trop, et je retira rapidement mes doigts pour me positionner à son entrée. Je l'observa un instant, et malgré l'obscurité, je vis qu'il était rouge pivoine. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de parler pendant l'acte, et ce n'était pas non plus pour me déplaire…

Je me fondis en lui d'un coup sec, et Shinobu se crispa. Si… serré... Il était si dur pour moi d'attendre qu'il s'habitue à ma présence... C'était impressionnant, depuis le temps que nous sortions ensembles...

Il bougea enfin,me signifiant que je pouvais commencer. Je ne me fis pas prier.

Je sortis presque entièrement, et rentra en un coup brutal en lui, le faisant crier.

Je pris un rythme rapide, décidé, tout en cherchant un endroit précis, prévu pour…

-Aaaah !

Oui, c'était bien ici. Je commença à marteler sa prostate, faisant hurler Shinobu au possible, me concentrant sur les sensations, mais voulant lui apporter un plaisir infini.

-Ah, han… Ah ! Miyagi !

J'aime lorsqu'il crie mon prénom. J'aime entendre tous ces bruits étranges ,de corps contre corps, s'unissant dans une mélodie intemporelle. Ce n'est plus mon plaisir qui m'importe, c'est avant tout le sien. Il est étrange d'aimer à ce point, au point de ne plus se préoccuper de soi-même, mais de l'autre, lui offrant tout ce que nous possédons.

-Aah... Je- je viens, me dit-il comme il put.

-Moi aussi... répondit-je dans un grognement, tant j'étais essoufflé.

Shinobu n'était plus que gémissements, il succombait entièrement au plaisir que je partageais avec lui. Cela ne le rendit que plus désirable encore, si c'était possible. Sentant la fin approcher, j'accéléra au possible. Mes coups devinrent désordonnés, je ne contrôlais plus rien...

-Mi- Miya... MIYAGI !

Shinobu se courba sous l'effet du puissant orgasme que je venais de lui procurer, et le sentant se resserrer autour de moi, je rendis les armes et vins dans un râle de pur plaisir.

Je me coucha sur lui, haletant, veillant à ne pas l'écraser...

Nous nous sommes encore embrassés par la suite, étourdis par le plaisir qui venait de nous submerger. Je l'ai ensuite emmené dans ma chambre, et nous avons recommencé, nous redécouvrant à chaque fois, jouant encore de cette mélodie divine, jusqu'à l'épuisement total...

* * *

Je me suis réveillé, Shinobu était à côté de moi, encore endormi. Nous étions collants, tout était en désordre...

J'attendis qu'il se réveille.

Nous nous sommes contemplés sans un mot, et embrassés doucement, tendrement. Nous avons ensuite chacun pris notre douche à tout de rôle, discutant de tout et de rien. Il se plaignit en boudant qu'il avait mal au dos et peinait à marcher. Je rigola, le faisant s'énerver, pour le surprendre en lui volant un simple baiser. C'était ma manière de le faire taire, et j'adorais le voir rougir furieusement.

Il devait rentrer, alors je l'ai accompagné. Nous pénétrâmes dans son appartement.

-Shinobu ? Demanda une voix de la cuisine.

Ah oui, toujours là lui…

Il apparut, sans sourire comme à l'accoutumé, et paraissait aussi fatigué que nous, mais avec sans aucun doute des raisons bien différentes...

-Bonjour Nathan, dit Shinobu, tu n'as pas bien dormi ? demanda-t-il, ayant aussi remarqué son visage fatigué.

-En fait, répondit-il, les murs sont… un peu fins ici.

-Oh !

Shinobu compris, et rougit légèrement. Je décida d'en rajouter une couche.

-Shinobu...

Il se tourna vers moi, et je l'attrapa entre mes bras pour l'embrasser, d'une manière très passionnée. Nos langues se rencontrèrent et Shinobu ne fit que profiter du baiser, oubliant tout, perdu dans ces sensations. Je le relâcha soudainement, et il ouvrit les yeux, surpris que je m'arrête, les yeux embrumés.

-Que...

-On se voit ce soir alors… dis-je assez sensuellement, en souriant.

Je lança un regard narquois à un Australien dégouté, qui ne savait plus où se mettre et à un Shinobu couleur tomate, avant de sortir de l'appartement …

___Ça avait du bon en fait..._

******FIN**

* * *

Et voilà, il est finit ! Alors, vos impressions sur cette version retravaillée ?

Je recherche toutes les critiques constructives, pour m'améliorer au plus et pouvoir vous offrir la bonne lecture, donc à vos reviews ! :)

A bientôt pour une autre œuvre j'espère !


End file.
